A Stitch In Time
by OnlyOneKebab
Summary: Attempting to sever her Force bond with Kylo Ren, Rey finds herself back in time, in the days before the Empire. Determined to stop the galaxy from descending into the darkness, Rey trains in the hopes of preventing the worst the galaxy has ever known from happening, not realizing that she has brought some of the darkness with her.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

 ** _34 ABY_**

 _Ahch-To_

Rey marched down the side of the hill, wondering why in the world she was still here. Luke Skywalker wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon, so why squander what little time she had waiting for him to change his mind? The texts were right there, and maybe, just _maybe_ , they'd be able to tell her why she had suddenly developed a Force bond with none other than Kylo Ren. That sniveling coward was the complete opposite of a friend, or even acquaintance.

Storming into the core of the tree, Rey blindly grabbed a book and began to flip through it, struggling to decipher the ancient Aurebesh. The words and terms were so archaic, Rey began to wonder if it would even be worth skimming through the books, or if she would have to resort to looking at the pictures and guessing.

No sooner had she finished her thought than she saw it, _Force Bonds_. Eagerly reading the chapter, Rey's sense of excitement quickly switched to one of horror. The Force bonds described spoke of finding the other individual on opposite ends of the galaxy, of being able to get inside the others head, and a thousand other things she had no intention of doing with Kylo Ren. Slamming the book shut Rey caught her breath, trying to calm herself down.

 _If they can give you entire chapters on Force bonds, there's got to be a way of severing them_ , she thought to herself. _But who will teach me?_ Sighing, Rey leaned against the tree trunk. Luke wouldn't even teach her how to use the Force, there was a snowballs chance in Corellian hell he would teach her how to manipulate a Force bond with the man who had destroyed the entire Jedi Order. She needed another Force user, but there were none left in the galaxy!

Exasperated, she hurled the book against the wall, causing one of the other tomes to hit the floor and fall open, pages flying everywhere.

"Now look what you've done," she grumbled to herself, crouching down to pick up the scattered pages. As she tried to tuck them back into place, a sentence caught her eye.

"Force ghosts are the soul and essence of a deceased Force-sensitive who denied the will of the Force upon death, yet are able to interact with the living, albeit not physically," she murmured, her eyes tracing the words several times to make sure she was reading it correctly. "The last known Jedi to master this skill wa-, damn it!" Rey exclaimed, the name made indecipherable by a scorch mark of some sort. Finally she found something somewhat instructive, and some of it she couldn't even read, just her luck!

 _You don't need a book if you know there's at least one Force ghost out there,_ she thought to herself. Scanning through the pages for any instruction on how to contact them, Rey finally found it a few pages back. Following the instructions to a tee, Rey positioned herself in the meditation position, making an extra effort to clear her mind of everything except the seven steps from the texts.

The cool night breeze rustled her tunic as she sat completely still, sensing every piece of life on the island, the planet, the galaxy. There was so much in the universe, it was nearly impossible to comprehend. Sensing the living, breathing Force, Rey began to channel her thoughts deeper, to the Cosmic Force that the book spoke of, the power that bound the energy of the Force together. In it she could sense a rhythm, a pattern, a beat.

"I'm here to learn," she whispered, her voice echoing off into the distance. In the Force she could feel the bonds that tied all the people of the galaxy together, some good, some bad, some stronger than others. Each was their own unique color and sensation, mapping out a persons life.

Suddenly, Rey felt a tug, and she felt her heart beat quicken. The Force was guiding her somewhere, to someone, but refused to reveal them. Following carefully, she tried to see ahead, looking for any hint of who it might be. The presence was bright, a Jedi for certain. Eager to see who it was that had gone before her, Rey began to push the Force bond forward, trying to make it move faster, when she felt it.

Rey froze, trying to sense where it was coming from. It was like the bond she had had with Han Solo for those few brief days, only far more intense, far more, _familiar_ , than she thought she would be with anyone. Abandoning the thought of Force ghosts and bonds, Rey raced towards the source, trying to discover who it was. As she bounded towards it, she felt some resistance but pushed through. If she was right, if what she felt was true, one of her ancestors had been a _Jedi_. Already it grew closer and closer, although their identity remained as inscrutable as ever. The air around her grew warmer and warmer, and Rey barely had time to let out a yell as her vision went white.

* * *

Her head was pounding, and Rey blinked slowly as she let her eyes adjust to the sudden bright light. The roar of speeders caused her to cringe away, covering her ears. Her brown eyes finally focused, Rey could not help but look on in wonder at the sight in front of her.

Never in her entire life, on or off the holoscreen, had she seen such wealth and splendor. Buildings that were larger than anything she had ever seen sprawled for miles and climbed just as high. All the smooth surfaces glistened in the setting sun, and speeders raced by using technology that rivaled anything she had ever scavenged on Jakku.

She was so overwhelmed by the sight in front of her that she barely noticed she had stumbled into someone, knocking them both to the ground.

"I'm sorry," she said, climbing up to her feet and offering her hand to the stranger.

"No I apologize, I should be more mindful of where I'm going," the man chuckled, taking her offer. "Do you need help finding anything? You seem a little lost."

"I-," Rey began, smiling slightly at the irony of the mans words. "I have no idea where I am."

"Well if you're looking for the Senate Building or Jedi Temple they're a few blocks north. Forgive me, but you don't seem to be from the area."

"The Jedi Temple?" she echoed, having ignored everything he had said after that. Where in the galaxy was she?

"Yes, home to the Jedi High Council," the man explained. "Very tall, beautiful building, nearly impossible to miss. I promise you it's not difficult to find from here."

"Are the Jedi there all the time?" Rey asked.

"Why yes, it is home to the entire Order as well," the stranger said, his tone shifting from friendliness to slight wariness. "Is there anywhere else you're trying to go?"

"No, thank you. And again I'm sorry," she said, quickly turning away from the man. Just a few blocks away was the _entire Jedi Order_! She didn't know how or why this had happened, but this was where all the answers were. How to learn the ways of the Force, how to stop the galaxy from plunging into chaos!

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the man hadn't moved from his spot, his eyes following her racing figure. The man could feel the enthusiasm radiating off of her, and hopped on the first train to the Jedi Temple, hoping it would get there before she would.

* * *

 ** _20 BBY_**

 _Naboo_

Halfway across the galaxy, Kylo Ren sat up in a meadow, his head pounding. Moments ago he had been undergoing a training session with Supreme Leader Snoke, and here he was, in what had to be one of the most beautiful places in the galaxy. Uncertain whether or not it was a trick, Kylo readied his lightsaber, ready for attack at any moment. Yet somehow he knew it would be unnecessary. Either he really had wound up teleported halfway across the galaxy, or this was the most elaborate Force vision he had been in. The visions had never been quite able to capture the sudden shifts in the breeze, or the crunch of the grass beneath his boots, or the way the sun rather uncomfortably warmed his black clothing. Satisfied there was no incoming attack, Kylo Ren sheathed his lightsaber. This time he reached out into the Force for answers, and was yet again surprised there was little to no conflict on the small world, when so much of the galaxy was embroiled in the conflict between the First Order and the Resistance, or what was left of the latter.

Smirking at the thought, Kylo began the hike up the hill, seeking the high ground so he could get a better read on the terrain. As he climbed he allowed himself to reach deeper into the populace, trying to decipher how the peaceful world was so unrecognizable to the second in command of the First Order. The people here seemed happy, although there was an undercurrent of dissatisfaction, no doubt a planet of Resistance sympathizers. But if he had never heard of the world, it was highly unlikely they were doing anything to assist them.

Suddenly the raw, powerful feeling of the Dark Side surged around him, and Kylo stretched further into the Force, ready to great his master and feel the rush of power that always came with reconnecting to the Dark Side. Lapping it up, the Force suddenly screamed out a warning, and Kylo threw his shields up, realizing too little too late that the source of dark energy had not been his masters, but someone else, someone much more sinister. Blocking his Force signature from any probing individuals, Ren racked his brain for anyone who would be capable of such an action. Certainly not Luke Skywalker, that man was deluded by the lies of the Jedi and would never be able to see past them. The only other individual powerful enough to do such a thing was the girl, and she was far too untrained to do such a thing, let alone have a master powerful enough to teacher.

The more he thought about it, the more intrigued Kylo Ren became. Already on this world his masters Force signature was very faint, but there, while this other Dark Side user's seemed to be all across the galaxy, able to detect him at a moments.

Curiosity overcoming him, Kylo Ren carefully let down a select few of his shields, attempting to open up some small, non-threatening form of communication with this mysterious Force-user. Whoever it was, it wasn't as if they weren't anything the First Order couldn't handle.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! I'd love to hear y'alls thoughts on what you think can be better, don't be shy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

 _Coruscant_

Rey couldn't help but stare up in awe at the structure before her. Glistening in the setting sun, its five spires were taller than any building she had ever seen, and the stone cleaner than all the galaxy had to offer. It put the other low-lying buildings to shame, its radiance from within the Force itself only complimenting it. The part of her that she had always kept sheltered, the part of her she had hoped Luke would be able to explain, began to flutter with anticipation.

Unable to contain her excitement, Rey darted down the walkways, looking for a way to cross over. That place had all the answers she would ever need, about her pesky bond with Kylo Ren, about the Force, and about herself.

One of the landing pads jutted out into the speedway, and Rey took a deep breath, taking in the timing of the speeders, the ferocity of the wind, and the distance between her and her destination. Sensing the push from within, Rey took a running leap, grinning with satisfaction when her feet hit solid ground. It was exhilarating, the energy the Temple was giving her. A Force-aided fifty foot jump, and she had done it!

Swinging right into a full sprint, she grinned as her strides grew longer and stronger. Even if the landing pads were unnecessarily far away, she felt like she was approaching at light speed. Within a minute she was at the steps of the Jedi Temple, and the next she had climbed them all. Slowing her pace to match the calm and purposeful strides of those around her, nearly squealing with delight when she saw the lightsabers on their belts. If she had one of her own, Kylo Ren would-

"Halt!"

* * *

 _Theed, Naboo_

It took him much longer than he would have liked, but Kylo Ren had finally reached a population center. It was better than that tiny town, Varykino, he had been in. Surprisingly enough, people here did not fear his presence as much as they did elsewhere in the galaxy. He was used to people throwing themselves into the nearest doorway when he walked by, but here they only stared at him for a bit, more puzzled by his dark clothes than by his lightsaber.

But it was no matter. He had been able to briefly connect with the Dark Sider whose power was stronger on this world than his master's, and it was enough to attract him to wherever he was. And there was no better place to blend in than in a city with millions of people. First things first, he would have to find out more about this newfound planet. He had to be on some sort of Outer Rim world that had just been forgotten about, since these people didn't seem too invested in intergalactic politics.

The first thing to do would be reading some sort of news report, that would clue him in to the planet's political leanings. The network here must be spotty, as his holo was a bit buggy. Satisfied with the _Theed Times_ , Kylo Ren skimmed through the articles, looking for any buzzwords.

 _Battle of Sullust... Festival of Light_ (an awful lot about that one, he noticed) _... massacre at Devaron..._ not a word of it sounded familiar... _recovering from 3245 invasion, which was..._

"3245?" Kylo Ren mumbled. If the article was right, and that was twelve years ago, then he was in 3257 on the Lothal Calendar, which was only used during the Republic, meaning it was a year before the Empire was formed.

 _Could it be? Darth Vader?_ Adrenaline pumped through his veins, his excitement getting the better of him. Could he have been communicating with Darth Vader all this time? Was he going to get the chance to meet his grandfather?

* * *

 _Coruscant_

Rey waited anxiously in the waiting room, her leg bouncing up and down with impatience. She had just entered the Jedi Temple when two guards pulled her aside and escorted her to this room, saying someone had wanted to meet with her. It was preposterous, considering the fact she knew no one in this timeline, all she could hope to do was tell them they had her mistaken for someone else.

As if on cue, the two guards entered the room.

"Please follow us."

Without waiting for a response, they turned around and began to walk down the hallway, Rey having to jog to catch up. The guards led her up and down countless stairs, down hallways that only seemed slightly different from the one before it, until they reached a high, arching set of doors. Wordlessly, the guards split, opening the doors to a circular room that held three Jedi.

Cautiously, Rey made her way in. She recognized one of them, he was the man from the street who had given her directions to the Temple. The other was a tall, dark-skinned man, and shortest was a little green alien, the likes of which she had never seen.

"Are you Jedi?" she asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence as soon as the doors closed.

"Yes. Although I believe the better question is, who are you?" the tallest man said, his voice sounding slightly agitated.

"I believe introductions are in order first," the man from the street interjected. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said, slightly bowing.

"Rey," she answered, awkwardly returning the bow.

"I'm Master Windu," the other man said stiffly.

"And this is Master Yoda," Kenobi said, gesturing to the little green alien, who watched her with great amusement.

"Many things to tell us, you must," Yoda said, an easy lilt in his voice.

Confused by the seemingly entertained green alien, the easy-going Kenobi and stern Windu, Rey merely nodded in agreement.

"How did you get on Coruscant?" Windu demanded, cutting straight to the chase. If this girl had come on world by ship they would have sensed her far sooner. Instead she had just, appeared.

"I don't know." Rey said, as confused as they were.

"Surely you must know how-,"

"From the beginning, we must start," Yoda interrupted. "From where, are you?"

"Jakku."

"A far away world that is. Easy to get here, it was not?"

"No. One minute I was there and then I collided with Master Kenobi here. All I was doing was reading part of the Jedi texts because Luke-,"

"Jedi texts? Where did you get those?" Windu interrupted.

"I don't know, I found them in the tree!" Rey snapped.

"You found Jedi texts, in a tree?" Kenobi repeated slowly, a look of disbelief on his face.

"If I were a lonely hermit I'd probably do the same," she said, shaking her head at the memory of her arrival on Ahch-To. She had been so excited to see Luke Skywalker, someone like her, so excited to learn and-

"And where might this tree be? If we wanted to keep our books in the same place," Yoda asked, an inquisitive look in his eye. Somehow he didn't seem as confused by her answers as the other two. Did he know something?

"Ahch-To."

"Impossible!"

"With all due respect Master Windu, I was there only hours ago, and they were definitely inside a tree," Rey said, her patience beginning to wear thin.

"I think we're all getting a little hung up on the details," Kenobi said calmly. "Rey, what sort of answers were you looking for in the books?"

"Just knowledge about the Force, how to use it, what it is," she said. _It's not completely a lie, anyway. Besides, they don't seem the type to take kindly to a connection with the likes of Kylo Ren_.

"What do you know about the Force?"

"It's a power that Jedi have that lets them control people and, makes things float."

Clearly her answer wasn't sufficient, as the reactions of the Jedi in front of her ranged from shock to borderline amused.

"That is all you know about the Force?" Kenobi clarified, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Rey could tell he was concerned, she did the same thing when she was worried, and tried to backpedal on what she had just said.

"Of course I know it makes you very powerful, and there are things like Force bonds, and, other things," she fumbled.

"How many Jedi are there where you're from?"

"Just Master Skywalker?"

"Master _who_?" Windu nearly shouted, startling her.

"Master Skywalker," she repeated a little more slowly.

"Anakin Skywalker?" Kenobi asked.

"No, Luke." At once relief washed over Windu's face, and Rey could have sworn she saw a vague look of disapproval from Kenobi, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"From when, are you?"

"35 ABY."

"What does that mean?" Windu asked, his voice clipped.

"35 years after the Battle of Yagin," she answered slowly. Someone had told her what it stood for once, but that had been ages ago.

"Kenobi, do we have any current campaigns around Yavin?"

"None that I know of," he answered, equally puzzled.

"Tell us more about this Luke Skywalker," Windu said, quickly changing the subject.

"He's the greatest Jedi there ever was. He saved Darth Vader, the most hated man in the galaxy," seeing that the Jedi were once again confused, her voice trailed off. "This was all ages ago anyway. But this is the Republic, and you're at the height of your power. All I've wanted is to be trained by a Jedi, and here I am, in the Temple-,"

"You're too old," Windu interrupted.

"What?"

"A discussion for another time, this is," Yoda said. "Here for a reason, clearly you are. But first must we know, of what the Jedi became."

"Well," Rey began, unsure of how to explain this. She herself didn't know many of the details, but maybe they would know something she didn't. "Luke Skywalker had started a Jedi Academy of his own. His sister Leia had a Force-sensitive son named Ben, and she sent him to the Academy. The next thing I know is that a few years later Ben Solo turned to the Dark Side and became Kylo Ren, and slaughtered the other students, and those who remained became the Knights of Ren and chose to follow Snoke."

She could tell from their faces she had already lost them, and it was several seconds later before Yoda spoke.

"Much to think about, you have given us. And much time has already passed," he said, gesturing to the setting sun outside. "Tomorrow there is, to discuss more."

"I agree. I must meet with Plo Koon, if you will excuse me," Windu said bowing to Yoda before exiting the room.

"Now, a room we must find you. Obi-Wan, you must help us," Yoda said.

"Of course. Should I speak to Master Yoan about finding an open room?"

"No. Handle it, I will. A long way, our visitor has come." The group fell into silence, the Jedi mulling over what they had just learned about the future, and Rey looking around in awe at the Jedi Temple.

"Who's that down there?" she asked, pointing to a large flock of people on the floor below. Whoever they were, they dressed far more extravagantly than their Jedi counterparts, and were much louder.

"I believe that's Chancellor Palpatine and his posse," Kenobi said, an edge to his voice Rey hadn't heard before.

"The leader of the Republic is here?" Rey said excitedly.

"Yes but politics are not the way of the Jedi," he said a little too quickly. "If you like, I can give you a tour of the Temple, or at least part of it."

"Yes!"

"Very well then," Kenobi said, instantly perking up. "If you don't mind Master Yoda."

"Mind me do not. Unless to supply, you wish to go," the Jedi teased.

The group split up once again, Obi-Wan leading Rey towards the center of the walkway, from which the major parts of the Jedi Temple were visible.

"How many Jedi are there?" Rey asked, "how long have you been a Jedi?"

"Around 10,000 Jedi. And I was knighted 12 years ago, and made a Master rather recently."

"10,000 Jedi?" Rey whispered in amazement. "When do I get to use a lightsaber?"

"I'm not sure, there's still a lot to discuss. How you got here, we've never seen anything like it."

"What sort of things do Jedi fight here?"

"Well, we're keepers of the peace, although now it's become more difficult. And we have seen the Sith come back."

"What are the Sith?"

"Simply put, they're evil Jedi. They want to use the Force for their own benefit, and crave power more than anything. They live only to serve themselves."

"Sounds an awful lot like Kylo Ren," Rey muttered.

"Surely you must want to know more about the Jedi than who we fight," Obi-Wan said, steering the subject away from the Sith. Between Qui-Gon's death at the hands of Darth Maul and the realization that Qui-Gon's mentor had become a Sith, it was something he preferred not to dwell on.

Somehow Rey could sense his discomfort, even if his face didn't show it. Being in the Temple just seemed to amp up the abilities she had only been able to use passively, making themselves more and more obvious the longer she was here.

"Oh of course-, is that a Delta-7 _Aethersprite_ -class light interceptor?" she nearly shouted, pointing as one flew by the window.

"It's a Jedi starfighter," Obi-Wan said. Rey could have been speaking Huttese for all those words meant to him. "You know the exact model of our fighters?"

"They're beautiful," she whispered, entranced by it's flight. "After the Empire took over everything was about efficiency and function. Sometimes I'd scavenge ships from before the Empire, and even though they were nearly gone you could still they had this sort of luxury about them, and look over there..."

What was meant to be a tour of the Temple for Rey had turned into a ship identifying class for Obi-Wan.

 _Maybe I can surprise Anakin with some of this newfound knowledge, he does owe me a-_ , Obi-Wan thought as his holo buzzed.

"It's Yoda, he says your room is ready."

* * *

Rey laid back her bed, staring up at the ceiling, too energized to sleep. After a good meal in the cafeteria, Kenobi had finally gotten around to showing her the rest of the Jedi Temple, even if most of it was closed for the night. She had seen countless Jedi, and while she had even more questions, she could tell just from walking around the Temple that the Jedi were overworked, and Obi-Wan was relishing his short 'down time' at the Temple. So she had decided to entertain herself for the evening. A walk around Coruscant after dark had been advised against, and so here she was, trying to piece together what had happened to cause the Jedi to fall. She had tried to read some of the news from her holo, but it was all names and places she barely recognized. Madam Jocasta hadn't even known who Darth Vader or the Empire was. Luke wasn't even in the databases, the only other Skywalker was someone named Anakin, who also happened to be a Jedi Knight. Whenever Rey was, she was far before her time.

As she rolled over on her side, she heard the breath of someone else in the room and shot up, her heart racing. She began to feel the all too familiar tug in her stomach, and instantly she pulled away, trying to shield to the best of her ability.

Kylo Ren was here.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

 _Naboo_

Padme Amidala stole a quick look at her husband before returning her gaze to the landing spaceship. She had convinced the Jedi Council to make Anakin her guardian while she returned to Naboo for the Festival of Lights, and she and her husband had intended to spend as much time as they could in the Lake Country, alone. But as of yesterday Chancellor Palpatine had decided he would return for the 850th anniversary of the festival, and here they were, standing on a landing pad in Theed as part of a welcoming party, instead of at Varykino. The galaxy was two years into the Clone Wars, and each visit seemed to be further and further apart. She couldn't wait for the war to be over. First of all, the senseless fighting would be over and the galaxy would be able to rebuild, and secondly, Anakin had talked about leaving the Order after the war.

The ramp lowered with a hiss from the hydraulics, and she straightened up a bit, her diplomatic composure returning. The Chancellor of the Republic walked down the ramp of the ship, and first greeted the Queen, as custom, and then the Senator, herself. When they shook hands, Padme couldn't help but notice something seemed slightly different about the Chancellor, but she was probably just imagining things.

"Padme, you're looking well," Palpatine said with a smile, and Padme smiled back.

"Thank you Chancellor. We're all glad you decided to join us for the Festival of Lights."

"I wouldn't miss the 850th anniversary for the world," Palpatine said. Turning back towards Queen Jamilla, he asked to be caught up on all that had happened while he was away.

As the posse began their slow walk back to the palace, Padme fell into the back of the group, more than familiar with all the troubles Naboo had been through. It irritated her that the Chancellor seemed to be so out of touch with his homeworld, not even knowing the names of the governors at times.

Up ahead she heard something mentioned about the Lighting Ceremony and made her way to the front, hoping her disinterest wouldn't be too apparent. While she thought it was important that Naboo continue celebrations as normal during the Clone Wars, she felt like she had talked about the ceremony a thousand times.

* * *

Sheev Palpatine waited patiently for the last of his guests to file out of the villa. It was getting late, and he had an appointment to keep. Once the last one was gone, he told his guards he planned to retire for the evening, and retreated to his room. Donning his black robes and lightsaber, Palpatine made his exit via the balcony, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Kylo Ren waited anxiously. He had been instructed to meet here half an hour ago, but Darth Vader had yet to show.

Rage coursing through him, he hurled his lightsaber at a tree. To his satisfaction it fell over, and he heard a cackle behind him. Kylo Ren summoned his lightsaber, pointing it towards the source of the noise.

"Show yourself," he said, steadying his voice.

"For someone of your stature in the Force, I expected more discipline," the voice sneered.

"Show yourself," Kylo said again, this time with some emphasis in the Force.

"Your paltry mind tricks won't work on me. And it would be in your best interests to tamper down on your Force presence, there are Jedi on this planet," the man said, stepping out of the shadows.

 _That's not Darth Vader_ , Kylo thought grimly. But he followed the mans orders anyway, hiding himself in the Force.

"Much better," the man said.

"Who are you?" Kylo demanded.

"Darth Sidious, although I'm more interested in who you are."

 _Darth Sidious, where do I know that name from?_

"I'm Kylo Ren."

"And who trained you? It's nearly impossible that someone of your abilities would have escaped my notice."

"Supreme Leader Snoke."

"Odd, I've never heard of him."

"Because I'm from fifty years in the future."

"Really? How might that be?"

"I thought I might have been summoned by Darth Vader, but it appears not."

"Why would Darth Vader have an interest in you?" Sidious asked, perplexed.

"I'm his grandson."

"Impossible," Sidious scowled. "You think I'd believe that? What year does the Republic fall in your, 'future'," he hissed, practically spitting out the last word.

"Next year, the Jedi are all declared enemies of the state," Kylo smirked. "Clever, I imagine you had something to do with that."

"Something to do with it? I'm the mastermind behind it all!"

"Then my knowledge will be invaluable to you. It appears your plan had some holes in it, as Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi both manage to survive, and train the man who causes your destruction."

"How?" Sidious demanded.

"I won't tell you anything else, not without getting something in return."

"Very well," Darth Sidious hissed, raising his hands. Bolts of electricity flew from his fingertips, and much to his surprise, this Kylo Ren easily absorbed it, a bored look in his eyes.

"One of your signature attacks Darth Sidious, I'm surprised you didn't resort to it sooner," Ren said once the electricity had stopped flying. "I want to meet Darth Vader."

"That'll be difficult, as I have yet to turn him."

"Turn him? He's still a Jedi?" Ren hissed.

Sidious paused for a moment, evaluating this young man. He was certainly powerful in the Dark Side, and his knowledge would be invaluable. He was, however, unstable, an undesirable trait. Neither did it appear that he was trying to trick him, a wise decision on his part.

"Walk with me my young acquaintance, we have much to discuss."

* * *

 **As always, please leave any questions, comments, concerns you may have.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

 _Coruscant_

Rey waited anxiously in her room. She had felt Kylo Ren, their connection was weak, but it was there. Whether it meant he was in her current present, or their bond was simply strong enough to transcend time she couldn't tell, and it had kept her up all night. She had no idea what the galaxy was like in this time, and he was very powerful, he was a threat to the Jedi. The first thing she had wanted to do was run and tell Yoda or Obi-Wan, but something had stopped her. They would want to know who he was, how she knew he was here, and that would lead to their Force bond. And she couldn't even say for certain he was in their _now_. Force, this time travel business was a nightmare to think about.

 _If they haven't sensed it already_ , she thought grimly. Somehow she doubted they had detected it. No one had come to check on her, maybe it was the cluster of all so many Force-sensitives, they had blocked out his presence. And if that was the case, then it was a weaker connection, which meant he wasn't here.

The chronometer displayed a reasonable time to be considered out and about, so Rey slipped out of the room, trying to remember her way to the archives. She had given a lot of thought last night, and realized she was going to be stuck in this time indefinitely, and needed to be as knowledgeable as possible. Her point of reference was going to be Jakku. She knew enough about history to get a general sense of the galaxy, and hopefully her research would give her a more specific answer. She bowed her head to Madam Jocasta as she entered, the woman giving her a stern glare. Today Rey was only going to ask questions about events that had already occurred, so hopefully she would be more helpful today. Sliding into a char, Rey powered up the display and jumped straight to the latest entry on Jakku.

To her surprise, the latest entry was about the construction of Jakku Observatory.

 _Oh,_ Rey thought, realizing how far back she had gone. Her knowledge only went as far back as Luke saving Darth Vader and the destruction of the Empire. And now was well before then. What had Obi-Wan said was going on yesterday, Clone Wars? Typing it in the search bar, Rey was bombarded with thousands of articles detailing something called the Confederacy of Independent Systems, military actions all across the galaxy, one planet in particular, Naboo, seemed to be pretty popular...

* * *

Three Hours Later...

It amazed her how much information was available to everyone, she found it hard to believe that a society that had this much was able to have such a massive war going on, when they had such a wealth of knowledge at their fingertips. The galaxy had recovered a lot from the reign of the Empire, but evidently her galaxy was not up to Republic standards.

"Rey," Madame Jocasta said softly, startling her. "Master Yoda and Master Kenobi would like to see you in the Council Chambers."

"The Council Chambers? Where is that from here?" Madame Jocasta shook her head and waved one of the younger Jedi forward.

"Maris, would you please make sure Rey here finds her way to the Council Chambers?"

"Yes, Master," the Zabrakian said obediently, bowing a little bit to Rey as well. "Follow me, I'll show you."

* * *

"Thanks for showing me the way, Maris," Rey said as they came to a halt in front of the imposing doors.

"Seems a little tense in there," Maris quipped, and Rey nodded in agreement. Her stomach was already churning, and the resonance in the Force certainly didn't help. "I'll leave you to it then," the Padawan said, making herself scare as the doors began to open.

"Rey, we've been expecting you," Mace Windu's voice rang out. The bright sun was glaring in from the high windows, and Rey hoped he wasn't the only one there.

"My apologies, I still haven't figured out how to get around the Temple," she said, moving to the center of the room. Rey nodded to Obi-Wan and Yoda, relaxing her shoulders a bit, more reassured now that she knew they would be here. Either he just wasn't very personable, or Windu didn't seem to like her very much.

"Sleep well you did, last night?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, much better than I did on Jakku," Rey joked. "What is this meeting about anyway?"

"The High Council has been notified of your arrival on Coruscant, albeit with the more, _unusual_ , aspects left out," Windu began. "Given that you have an unknown number of years of knowledge we cannot even begin to foresee, it would be wise to try to decipher what transpires in the future to change the perspective of an ordinary galactic citizen so much within what we believe is such a short time frame."

"Well," Rey began, surprised with the topic of conversation. Not that it wasn't important to the Jedi, no doubt, but she didn't know much before the fall of the Empire, how was she supposed to help them? "I think I'm about 55 years in the past. One of those reports said the Jakku Observatory is being built, and that's about how old it is when I come from."

"55 years," Rey heard Obi-Wan murmur.

"What becomes of us, the Jedi, do you know?"

"All I know was Luke was the last one, and he trained under...," Rey trailed off, remembering something Luke had said in passing on Ahch-To. "I don't know if he ever stayed a Jedi."

"Stayed a Jedi?" Obi-Wan echoed, leaning forward.

"I think he was one once, but he said they were arrogant-," Rey was cut off by Mace Windu's scoff.

"And this is the same Luke _Skywalker_ that you mentioned yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes."

Windu and Obi-Wan exchanged a look, she sensed small ripples of agitation in the Force, but Yoda quickly intervened.

"We are perhaps, if us there is not, in a future as near as yours."

Rey sensed another ripple of disagreement, but pretended she hadn't felt it.

"Luke mentioned a Darth Sidious once, when he was talking about Vader."

" _Darth_ Sidious, a Sith Lord?" Windu repeated. "I thought Vader was the only one."

"No, Vader was his apprentice. Sidious was much older, much more powerful."

"How much older?"

"Older than the Empire, I imagine," Rey said, not fully realizing the implication her words had for the Jedi in front of her.

"Does the name Darth Tyranus mean anything to you?" Obi-Wan asked. She shook her head. There was another uneasy ripple in the Force, and Obi-Wan shifted in his seat. "How long did the Empire exist for?"

"I'm not sure. It was overthrown a decade or so before I was born, and before that I think it existed for... a little over 20 years, I think."

The room was silent as each Jedi did the math in his head, coming to the same grim conclusion.

"Soon, the end of the Republic is," Yoda said somberly. "Unless something to do about it, we have."

"What are we going to do then?" Rey asked.

" _We_ are going to discuss this with the High Council. Keeping what has transpired between the three of us will not be beneficial," Windu said.

"I agree, we must discuss it first. But we cannot risk the Chancellor finding out about this either," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Shouldn't he know? He's the leader of the Republic?" Rey argued. Obi-Wan re-positioned himself in his seat, and Yoda shook his head.

"We have our own concerns about the Chancellor, but that is neither here nor there," Obi-Wan said quickly.

"I think it best that you become more acquainted with our timeline before we begin to delve into specifics," Windu said, changing the subject. "Obi-Wan, would you please give Rey a tour of the capital area? I'm sure a more interactive way of learning about this time than the Archives would be helpful."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said, rising from his seat.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

 _Cloud City, Bespin_

The suite was luxurious, yet located in a discreet part of Cloud City away from the crowds of tourists and any prying eyes. Kylo Ren had to admit that this Darth Sidious had better taste than Snoke.

 _One of the perks of having a human master, perhaps,_ he mused, closely examining one of the glasses that was laid out on the table for him. It seemed to be genuine Hosnian crystal. Slightly bored, the Sith Apprentice flopped down onto the bed, clasping his hands on his chest. He was told to wait here for contact from the Sith Lord, but it had been an entire afternoon and a significant chunk of the evening, and still no word.

Their meeting on Naboo had been less than cordial, but Sidious hadn't done anything to indicate he would betray him, at least not until he knew more about the future.

Just as his thoughts began to wander, his holo began to beep, and Darth Sidious' holographic figure appeared in the room. Kylo was on his feet in a matter of seconds, kneeling to the Sith Lord.

"Rise my apprentice, I have good news. I have found a position for you in the Republican government, as a senator from Naldar. It's an unimportant Outer Rim world, but they have elections in 3 months and you will be extremely valuable to me there. You'll have an identity drawn up for you here on Bespin, it should arrive within a few hours. Once you have all your documentation you'll need to be on world doing some campaigning. It is crucial that you win this election, as it is your mission to infiltrate a delegation here on Coruscant that could be troublesome. Do not fail me."

* * *

 _Coruscant_

2 Weeks Later

 _Once again Rey found herself on her way to the Jedi Council Chambers, wringing her hands as she walked down the long corridors. In a matter of minutes she would be pleading her case, and if she didn't do a good enough job, the thought made her shudder with fear. How would she be able to stop Kylo Ren?_

 _The doors to the chamber seemed to be getting much closer than the should, but there the doors were, towering above her. Silently they swung open, and she moved quietly over the marble floor, bowing to the Jedi Masters._

 _"Good afternoon, Masters."_

 _"Good afternoon, Rey," Obi-Wan said encouragingly._

 _"State your case," Windu said bluntly, his eyes locked on Rey's._

 _"Right. I should be allowed to continue my training since I've already begun it under Luke Skywalker. I don't know why I'm here in this time, but I know at some point I'll go back, and I'll need your experience and wisdom to help me defeat the Knights of Ren. There's only one Jedi left when I'm from, and there's so much we probably won't know. The more we know and are capable the better chance we have of stopping the First Order, and they've already destroyed an entire star system. And if I'm not here to stop the First Order in my time, then maybe I'm here to stop them before they even exist. You'll need my help and my knowledge to stop the Sith, and I can only do that by becoming a Jedi._ _The Force put me at your doorstep for a reason, and I don't think we should ignore that."_

 _There was a slight pause as her words sunk in, and Mace Windu._

 _"We will have to discuss this among ourselves, please wait outside."_

* * *

Pacing up and down the hallway, Rey looked out the floor to ceiling views of the city planet. It was so bizarre to think in this time all the sophisticated ships, the buildings, the technology, it was all taken for granted, and it seemed no one in the galaxy had an inkling of the darkness that was to come. Sure, there was a civil war, but there was no enormous Imperial force coming in and destroying the opposition. The Confederacy of Independent Systems was the closest she could find to the Empire, but even the sort of things they had grievances against, corruption, under-representation, that oddly enough sounded more like the Resistance than the Republic did. But even though they were fighting for the 'right' things, their troops were much more brutal, their tactics indiscriminate towards civilians, which was the closest thing to the Empire and the First Order Rey could imagine.

What to make of this mess? Rey had no grand political solution to end the war and reunify the galaxy, but there was a Sith's hand in this somehow, and she was determined to stop it. Whether the Force had sent her back to learn from the Jedi now and use it in her time, or to help the Jedi in their time remained to be seen. If the Jedi Council wouldn't give her the knowledge she needed, then maybe Luke was right and the Jedi needed to end. Surely there was someone else out there who was dissatisfied with the current Jedi Order, the bureaucracy of the Republic, the inaction until it was too late. She could find them, and they would train her, the same way she had had to seek out Luke.

The doors to the chambers opened once more, and Rey entered her heart pounding.

* * *

 _"I think it is clear, we must train her," Obi-Wan said as soon as the doors closed._

 _"Nonsense," Windu retorted. "Surely the Force has put her here for a reason, and she can certainly help us in our fight against the Sith, but not as a Jedi."_

 _"Why not? We've trained Anakin and he has the most potential of us all. And from what I've sensed this woman is on the same level as him at least. The Force didn't drop her off at some Republic government building to just help the government in general, she was sent to_ us _."_

 _"Because she's a Force sensitive? Obi-Wan there are a dozen government buildings to choose from within a ten block radius of the Temple. Which one was she closest to when you first found her?"_

 _"That's the beside the point. She was drawn here, and if she has already begun training there's no reason to stop her."  
_

 _"We already took on your Padawan when he was too old, and she is twice his age. I simply don't see how we can train her and trust her at the same time. There's a certain darkness to her, I don't trust it."_

 _"You said the same thing about Anakin but he's turned out to be a fine Jedi, he has yet to disappoint me."_

 _"What about that business on Salecumi?"_

 _"Did no one else in this room make mistakes in training, or am I the only one?" Obi-Wan countered. "I have sensed the darkness in her as well, but we don't know what causes it. It certainly isn't her, she's too untrained, and has no malice in her as far as I can tell."_

 _"How long do we have to wait before it surfaces?"_

* * *

Rey was certain her heart was going to burst out of her chest if no one spoke in the next two seconds. Already it seemed like an eternity had passed, when Yoda spoke.

"Begin your training, tomorrow you will."

* * *

 _Outer Rim_

A ripple of joy suddenly flooded Kylo Ren's mind, tearing his concentration away from the navigation points. Confused, he reached out into the Force where it had come from, but it blended into the trillions of other life forms in the galaxy. Frowning, he turned off his holo port. He hadn't tried to put himself fifty years in the past by himself, that was for sure. Someone or something had arranged his arrival here, and he was determined to figure out who and why. Darth Sidious had seemed far too surprised by his story, and too clueless to know who he was in the first place. Snoke was also out, as he couldn't detect his former masters presence, not in the slightest. So that left either the Force itself, or some sort of independent third party who cared enough that he come back but not make themselves known, _that_ troubled him.

Flipping the holo port back on, Kylo Ren returned to plotting his course to Naldar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Important A/N: I laid out the basic story line for this in 2018, so all knowledge regarding characters backstories etc., is planned using information revealed in The Last Jedi.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

* * *

 _Naldar_

Smoke was still rising from the mounds of rubble as Kylo Ren walked down the former main street. The droids were surprisingly efficient when they were under proper leadership. Their incompetent Trade Federation commanders knew basic military maneuvers such as outflanking and diversions, which were successful enough to prevent any major losses, but not bold enough to gain very many important victories as well. Fortunately, his studies of Republic and CIS battle strategies years ago had paid off, and he was able to quickly dispose of two clone brigades in three days. The rocky terrain of the planet and lack of vegetation had made it very easy to find and destroy all of their ships in extremely coordinated air strikes and artillery salvos. After that it was only a matter of cornering them into the capitol, and flushing them out with droids.

"Sir, we have detained the King of Naldar in the palace," one of the droids reported.

"Isolate him and any other officials who resist. Dooku can decide what do with them," Kylo said briefly, surveying the damage the artillery had done. This would be a good planet to base his operations out of. Not considered important enough to be a priority for the Republic to take back, and general irrelevance to the rest of the galaxy meant no nosey life forms to deal with.

He looked up at the towering dark stone structure that used to be the center of government. The garden in front of it could easily be cleared for a landing pad, and radars could be placed on the roof to detect any unusual activity. Relaying his instructions to the droid commander, the air around him seemed to warm, and the dust that was hanging in the air began to disappear. The feelings of terror and despair on the planet were slowly fading, giving way to an oddly serene, and much more active place than his own. Careful not to disrupt whatever vision he was having, Kylo reached out in the Force, a bright, blurry picture filling his vision. Furrowing his eyebrows, he could begin to see more of the picture, wherever this was, it was much brighter, sunlight was spilling in from floor to ceiling windows, there were marble floors and a man-

"Get out!" a voice shouted, and Kylo was suddenly ripped from the vision, stumbling back on the pavement.

He had been right after all.

For a brief moment on Naboo, he had sworn he had sensed her flickering presence, but it had yet to reappear, until now.

Storming back to his ship, he thought of his next move. Her presence here certainly altered his plans, but to what extent? It was extremely unlikely that she knew anything that could derail the plans of the Separatists, but if she was anywhere near Vader, she could start feeding him lies, and prevent him from embracing his destiny in the Dark Side.

The ramp dropped down and he walked straight to the holoport, calling his master. As he saw the transmission come active, he kneeled respectfully.

"What is it, my apprentice?" Darth Sidious drawled.

"The girl, from my time, she is here."

"How do you know this?"

"I sensed her. Before I could only get flickers of emotion, but it was too weak and drowned out by all the other Force users, but this time I had a vision."

"Where was she?"

"It was a bright room, the floors and walls were made out of marble, and there was a man sitting across from her on the floor."

"Was he wearing brown robes?"

"Yes, master."

"I see the Jedi have already discovered her. Does she pose any danger to our plans?"

"Not strategically. But she knows or will easily discover who Darth Vader is, and she may interfere with our plans to bring him to the Dark Side."

"Very well. When I return to Coruscant I will inquire about her. A direct assault on the Temple to eliminate her would be foolish, but perhaps when she is trained enough to go on a mission, we can arrange her demise. What is her name?"

"Rey."

"Very well, I will make all the necessary inquiries. Hopefully this problem will take care of itself."

"Master, I think we are capable of turning her."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Sidious asked, his curiosity piqued to what his apprentice would say next.

"There's a tendency in her towards emotion, of chasing raw power whenever she can grasp it. I think we could use this to our advantage."

"But is she more powerful than your grandfather?"

"No, I don't think so."

"I will consider this. But if she is as determined as you say to prevent Vader from turning, then we will likely have to dispose of her."

"Of course, Master."

"Great minds think alike then. Is Naldar suitable to your objectives, or will you need to take another world?"

"No, master. The capitol can be converted into a very capable headquarters," Kylo answered.

"Excellent, my young apprentice. I will contact you soon, regarding our plans for Korriban."

Kylo bowed his head, waiting for the transmission to terminate before rising to remove his helmet. Sidious had warned him to stay away from Coruscant due to the Jedi presence, but now that he knew Rey was here..., he scowled, thinking of all the unknown possibilities caused by her arrival. Had she caused the time jump, somehow dragging him along by their Force bond, or was there another force at play here?

 _If I had the holocron_ , he thought. When he found it, it had been undisturbed since the reign of the Empire, at least. Pulling up the map to the galaxy, Kylo began running calculations, seeing if he could make it back without Sidious knowing.

* * *

 _Coruscant_

Rey snapped up from the floor, throwing her hand up against the wall for support.

"Rey, what's the matter?" Obi-Wan asked. Their meditation practice had been going relatively well beforehand, until he too had felt the sudden surge in the Dark Side as well, the hot dusty air, the sense of terror and despair.

"I don't know how that happened," she gasped.

"Take a deep breath, you're still in the Temple," Obi-Wan said soothingly. Judging from her sharp reaction, she had recognized whoever she had just connected to, somehow. Something about that dark presence was also vaguely, familiar, to Obi-Wan as well, but he couldn't explain how.

"I just need to go lie down," Rey said weakly, making her way towards the door.

"Wait! Rey, you've just encountered a powerful Sith in your first meditation, this isn't something we should brush off." She stopped, briefly turning to face him.

"I'm not brushing it off. I just need to lie down for a bit," she said firmly, before quickly leaving the room.

"Rey!" Obi-Wan called after her. He started after her but stopped, whenever Anakin got that look in his eyes as a padawan, there was no stopping him. He would give her thirty minutes to an hour, then go knock on her door and discuss what had occurred.

Sighing, he leaned against the doors, trying to process what had just happened.

They were doing a simple exercise really, one they normally did with padawans as part of their first lessons. They had been shifting their focus from the Core Worlds to the galaxy as a whole, when suddenly they had been pulled to wherever this dark sider was. The Jedi Council had suspected the return of the Sith for some time, but their only suspect was Count Dooku, and this certainly had not been him. This presence was stronger than him, but much more unstable. Was this Dooku's new apprentice?

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, are you alright?" a voice asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm alright," he said warmly, "today has been a long day."

"Well I have some good news for you," Shaak Tii said. "Skywalker just got back from the campaign on Formos, I saw his fighter fly in."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, leaving for the hangar.

* * *

"It doesn't look like your furlough has done you much good," Anakin said, briefly hugging his friend.

"Working at the temple isn't as much of a break when you're on the Council," Obi-Wan said, checking his friend for any new injuries. He had learned long ago that Anakin had a strong aversion to the Halls of Healing, and very rarely took it upon himself to see them for anything less than life-threatening injuries.

"Maybe I'll have to replace you then," Anakin joked.

"Everything in it's time," Obi-Wan said calmly. "I'm guessing from your high spirits that Formos was a success."

"First planet I've taken in less than a week. Of course it only had half a million people on it," Anakin said as they began to walk to the dining hall.

"Still an important success, I'm glad it went well. The war will be over that much sooner if we keep the tide in our favor."

"So what have I missed while I was away?" Anakin asked, scrupulously examining a pear from one of the fruit bowls.

"Oh the usual dispute on the Council on what's the fastest way to win the war, the Senate is fiercely divided over another issue related to the war," Obi-Wan said, glossing over the political aspects for the sake of his friends attention span.

"So nothing has changed," Anakin quipped, carrying the tray of food towards the courtyard. It was peaceful this time in the evening, all the padawans were off meditating before bedtime, and there were only a few other Jedi Knights still at the Temple.

"For the most part," Obi-Wan said vaguely. He'd have to tell Anakin about Rey at some point, the Temple gossip would reach him sooner or later, and he'd rather be the one to tell him, than Anakin hear an off-hand remark from a padawan in the halls.

"That sounds a little ominous."

"The Jedi Council encountered an interesting situation this past week, and they've admitted a new padawan to the Order," Obi-wan said, repeating the back story they had created for Rey, since the other Jedi would have questions as to who this person was.

"She's from Jakku, and she has exceptional power in the Force, not unlike you."

"Doesn't the Order find new padawans to train all the time?" Anakin asked, confused where this was going.

"They do, but she's 19."

Anakin stopped eating.

"What?"

"There are a lot of-,"

"That's outrageous!" Anakin nearly shouted, standing up from the table. "The Council nearly sent me back to Tatooine when I was nine years old, and now they're taking on someone who's ten years older than I was?"

"I understand why you're-,"

"No, no you don't! My whole time I've been in this Temple, whenever I made a mistake, whenever I was wrong, I was always told it was because I was taken on to young, that the Council shouldn't have allowed me to train. But now they have no qualms with it?"

"Anakin I-," Obi-Wan started, chasing after him. "I know this sounds absurd, but I promise you there are very good reasons behind it."

"Well what are they then? What does this new padawan have that isn't going to earn her disdain from the Jedi Council?"

"The Council doesn't hate you Anakin, they're just concerned."

"Concerned, because I'm too 'unstable' for them."

"Anakin I want to talk about this with you but I don't think shouting about it down the halls of the Temple for everyone to hear is going to help," Obi-Wan said, grabbing his friends arm as they came to a stop.

"What difference will it make? The Council doesn't take me seriously as a Jedi anyway, and they know I don't think particularly highly of them," Anakin shot back.

"We can talk about it in the morning then, with Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said calmly. "We should both get some rest, and let cooler heads prevail in the morning."

"Talking about it in the morning isn't going to change anything," Anakin grumbled. "I'm going to sleep."

"Good night," Obi-Wan said, watching him walk down the hall.

He understood why Anakin was angry, with the limited information he had been given. But that didn't make Anakin's moods any easier to deal with. No matter how much Obi-Wan tried to get him to release his feelings, Anakin always seemed much too keen to hang onto them, even if it was a detriment to himself.

Remembering the discussion he had yet to have with his newly gained apprentice, Obi-Wan began to walk off back to the dormitories.

* * *

"I can't believe the Council would do this, not that I'm surprised!" Anakin spat, pacing angrily around the apartment.

"They must have their reasons, I'm sure," Padme said soothingly, turning to face him as he walked behind her. "But lets not focus too much on that tonight, you've just retaken an entire planet!"

Anakin stopped, processing her words.

"You know, you're right," he said, sitting down next to her on the couch. "I haven't seen you in quite a while, I'm not going to let the Council take that away from me too."

"Good," she smiled.

* * *

Rey turned over in her bed, trying to ignore the knocking on her door. She had spent the past two hours restoring all the shields she had built up in the Force. She couldn't have Kylo find her, not here. How was she going to explain to the Jedi that she had a Force bond with one of the Knights of Ren? As soon as they found out about it there was no way they would allow her to continue to train. She would be thrown out into the galaxy and have to fight him on her own, and she wasn't sure, no, she knew she couldn't do it without any training. The first time they had fought she had only gotten out unscathed by sheer luck, but Finn, he wasn't as lucky. No one else was going to get hurt because of her.

"Rey I know you're in there," Obi-Wan said from the other side of the door.

Rising slowly, she made her way over to the door, running through the story she was going to tell Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi," she said, opening the door. As soon as she laid eyes on him she could tell something was wrong. "Is everything alright? You seem upset?"

"I'm alright, don't worry about me. How are you holding up after this evening's events?"

"I'm fine, it just frightened me," Rey said, her voice shaking a little.

"Lets sit down," Obi-Wan said, lowering himself into one of the chairs in the room. Rey nodded, meekly following suite.

"I know who it was," she said slowly, wringing her hands together.

"You've met this person before?"

"Yes. He's a Dark Side user from when I'm from. I don't know how he's here, but I just sensed him during the meditation, and I don't know why or how but I focused on him."

"There's nothing you have to worry about. He was worlds away, and we'll sense him from a mile away."

"Kylo Ren is a devious warrior, don't underestimate him," Rey said harshly. "He's killed many people, even his own father-," she stopped, her throat was getting tight, and her eyes were beginning to water.

"Rey, I promise you," Obi-Wan said, taking her hands, "we will do everything we can to find this man and bring him to justice. You're in a Temple full of Jedi who are very brave and skilled warriors, you don't have to be afraid of Kylo Ren."

Rey nodded weakly, wiping her face with her hands.

"Now you must rest, and release your emotions into the Force. You've had a long day, and the best thing you can do now is root yourself in the light side of the Force. It will give you strength, all you need to face your fears."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," she choked out.

"Please, call me Obi-Wan. And I do mean it, get some rest."

He left quietly, coming to a stop in the hallway. He could sense her fear, certainly, but there was also a twinge of something, guilt, maybe. It wasn't the strongest emotion but it was there, lurking in the background. Frowning, he continued down the hallway.

* * *

"She contacted a Sith Lord during her meditation? And you declined to mention this sooner?" Windu exclaimed, his voice rising with each word.

"The time for loud voices, this is not," Yoda said quickly, also troubled by the revelation.

"She said it was an accident, and I believe her. I was there with her during the meditation session, and we certainly weren't looking for anyone. She's very frightened of him, and he doesn't sound like someone to be taken lightly. He's killed his own father, apparently."

"Troubling, this is. Returning, the Sith are."

"We have to find him immediately. We are Jedi, and it is our duty to bring an end to the reign of the Sith. You said you discovered which planet he was on?"

"I don't know the name of it, but I saw the city he was in, I think it was the capitol. I'll scour the Archives tonight and see what I can find. He was in the Kwymar sector, I know that much."

"The Kwymar sector?" Windu repeated.

"Yes, does that mean something."

"I think I know where he may be. We lost Naldar this afternoon in a massive droid offensive, the last radio transmissions talked about an unidentified figure dressed all in black with a helmet, and that matches the description the girl gave us of this Sith. You should confirm, of course, but I'm sure this is where we'll find our villain."

"Then great care, you must take. His training, his background, we do not know."

"Master Yoda, there's something else I need to tell you, but I'm not sure how accurate it is. When we first sensed his presence something about it was familiar. I don't how or why, but I think it's someone I've met before, or at least been in proximity to."

"Is there any chance it could be Count Dooku, or one of his proteges?" Windu asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"No, I would know right away if it was."

"Then apprehend this Sith, you should not. If he knows anything about you, the more dangerous he is."

"Then who else will go? No one else knows of Rey's and Kylo Ren's situation, and if he knows something about me, then I may know something about him."

"This is true, Master Yoda," Windu agreed. "If he does realize where he knows this Sith from, he may have knowledge that can help us defeat him. We can't risk you leaving the Temple, not when the situation is this dire."

"If you are sure of this, then I will not stop you. We have not faced a dark sider of his cult before, learn as much as you can, you must."

"Yes, Master Yoda. We will leave tomorrow at dawn."


End file.
